pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Bianca's Emboar
Bianca's Emboar is her main and Starter Pokémon, and also Bianca's most powerful Pokémon. History As a Tepig, Bianca had to train it at home because of her father. Her father made her a deal to get a Starter Pokémon, she had to stay home and wait until she turns 12 years old to start her journey with Tepig. So later she trained her Tepig at home and later evolved into Pignite. It made its first on-screen appearance in Minccino-Neat and Tidy! where it battled a wild Minccino but was defeated by its Hyper Voice and Tickle combo, and it also battled Ash's Pikachu but it was defeated by its Volt Tackle attack. In BW024 Pignite was used by Bianca to help her track down an Emolga she wanted to catch, but unfortunately while looking it made a wild Scolipede angry after he attacked it with flamethrower. In the next episode it battle Iris's newly caught Emolga, Emolga used Attract on Pignite and used Volt Switch, which instead of calling out one of Iris's other Pokémon it call out Ash's Snivy, the battle continued but no winner was seen. Pignite has been in 2 gym battles by himself since it was the only Pokémon Bianca had. That made him a powerhouse Pokémon in her team since its battle against Elesa's Zebstrika in Enter Elesa, Electrifying Gym Leader! He was the only one who is strong enough for him and stayed in the longest in battle but eventually lost as the final Pokémon. It appeared in BW073 where it was shown to have evolved. Everyone was surprised to see this. It was used to battle Trip's Conkeldurr in the 1st round of the Clubsplosion, it was shown to have a lot of difficulty in landing a hit on Conkeldurr and was getting beaten by it, but it was able to counter against Conkelldurr by using its newly learned move fling to throw back its own boulders, knocking it out off the battle. Later it was used again in the 2nd round battle Georgia's Bisharp where it was easily able to defeat it with a powerful Flamethrower, letting Bianca go in to the semifinals. In the semifinal match it went up against Stephan's Sawk, it first used its hammer arm but it could land it and was hit back by a combo of Sawk's Bulk Up and Karate Chop, its attacks again proved too slow against Sawk's fast movements and was finally taken down by a close combat knocking Bianca off the tournament. Emboar once against appeared in BW105, it was used in the first round of the Unova League against Michael's Watchog and won the battle easily. In BW106, it was used again in Bianca's battle against Cameron. Emboar defeated Cameron's Samurott, but was quickly defeated by Cameron's Riolu, resulting in her losing the battle and her elimination from the tournament. Known Moves Voice actress and actors *Akeno Watanabe (Japanese as a Pignite) *Kensuke Satō (Japanese as an Emboar) *Marc Thompson (English) Gallery Bianca_Pignite_Flamethrower.png|Using Flamethrower as a Pignite Bianca_Pignite_Heat_Crash.png|Using Heat Crash as a Pignite 800px-Bianca_Pignite_Flame_Charge.png|Using Flame Charge as a Pignite Bianca_and_Pignite.png|Bianca and Pignite Bianca_Pignite_Nimbasa_Gym.png|Pignite at Nimbasa City Gym 250px-Bianca_Emboar.png|Bianca's Emboar at the Donamite Tournament Emboar using attract.png|Emboar using Attract at the Unova league Bianca Emboar Fling.png|Using Fling Bianca Emboar Arm Thrust.png|Using Arm Thrust Bianca Emboar Hammer Arm.png|Using Hammer Arm Category:Male Pokémon Category:Fire-type Pokémon Category:Fighting-type Pokémon Category:Starter Pokémon Category:Rival's Pokémon Category:Bianca's Pokémon